


Your Future

by J_J_Janson



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Nozomi reads Eli's fortune and predicts she will soon be blessed with happiness.





	

As Nozomi lazily flipped one tarot card after another, Eli feverishly filled out paperwork. As the principal of Otonokizaka High School, Eli had a number of responsibilities. Meanwhile, Nozomi was hoping to give Eli some good news with her reading, flipping up the final card for her reading and grinning at the result. “Good new Eli. You’ll be blessed with good fortune soon.”

“Not now Nozomi,” Eli snapped.

Nozomi didn’t know how to respond.

After just a second, Eli immediately looked up with a guilty expression on her face. “I’m sorry, that was mean. I’m just under a lot of stress right now.” Eli set her head in her hands. “I just don’t know if I can do this. This is such a big responsibility.”

Nozomi stood up and sat down next to Eli, wrapping Eli’s hands in her own. Eli lifted her head up. “It’s tough, but if anyone can do it it’s you. Trust your own judgement. You know best.”

Nozomi started setting out her cards, laying them down more deliberately than she normally did. “Let me give you another reading.”

“Oh Nozomi, I don’t have the time-”

“You’re not going to get work done as you are, so please humor me.” Nozomi began to flip the cards up one by one. “Eli, I want you to know that you’re important to me. Your happiness is important to me. Being the principal is a lot of responsibility, but it’s a weight you bear with pride. Working with the teachers and students makes you happy. But no one is perfect, not even you, and sometimes it can feel like you’re being crushed under the weight you’re trying to bear. But that’s what I’m here for. I love you Eli. I’ve spent so much of my life by your side that I can’t imagine spending the rest of it any other way.” Nozomi flipped up her last card, The Lovers, to reveal that there was a ring taped to it. “Eli, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, supporting you and loving you. So I would like you to marry me.”

Eli wrapped Nozomi in a tight hug. “I wouldn’t be here without you, Nozomi. Having you by my side is why I keep going. I wouldn’t be here without you, and I can’t imagine my life without you either. I’d be honored to marry you. Thank you for loving me.”

 


End file.
